1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a remote managing method and apparatus in a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for remotely managing an application installed in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system involves a step that is capable of providing a high speed data communication service as well as voice communication due to the development of technology. In addition, recently, the propagation of various wireless devices (hereinafter, a terminal), such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, is rapidly increasing. Further, a wireless environment that is capable of providing various services, such as security, finance, information service, and the like, as well as a multimedia service for a user by installing applications that are provided by various service providers in the terminal, have been generalized.
However, various applications provided from the service provider in the wireless environment have weak security, and thus may be easily exposed to an external attack. Thus, the application(s) operated in a terminal is required to be executed in an environment in which the security and the like are reliable.